The Dammed
by he how knows no pain
Summary: this is my first story Tarack the dammed, scourge of Helsea a chaos lord of the World Eaters he only made one mistake and that was to attack the world of Blauew in the city of Gaz during the 13th black crusade, it was where he died what was not at the ha.


Note I wrote this while listing to Attero Dominatus (death to tyrants), death and glory, Reign Of Terror

Tarack the dammed, scourge of _Helsea _a chaos lord of the_ World Eaters _he only made one mistake and that was to attack the world of_ Blauew _in the city of_ Gaz _during the_ 13__th__ black crusade,_ it was where he died what_ was _not at the hands of an Adeptus Astartes nor an Adeptus Sororitas but a humble Impearl Guardsman.

Lorpheuns dived down into the ditch where a tree yous,d to be though the only thing he could think about was getting home so he could get them into a transport Valkyrie with his pass what he got for being in the _Blauew 1__st__ regiment the blue coats _called that for their light blue clocks, thought Lorpheuns was now stained a light gray and so was his uniform.

But soon his trail of thought was interrupted by a lashot zoomed past his head forcing him to draw his lasgun from under his cloak and spin round to face who shot him. It was a chaos cultist whose warped body was covered in dark heretical images the kind that could have you shot just for thinking about but this meant little to Lorpheuns a heretic is a heretic.

All it took was a two lasbolt to fell the heretic of which the first missed swerved to the right hitting the wall of a nearby building the second left a deep burn mark on the heretics face, it took less than a second for it to hit the floor dead. The lone Guardsman started to run back on his cores when he hurried a his vox speak

"Lorpheuns where are you we need you now"

It was his brother Aelex

"What about the civilians?"

Thinking mainly about his family

"Epsilon squad been sent to find any"

Tarack the dammed ripped the Guardsman's head off before turning to face his Epsilon squad's three remaining members; he gave a small smile as the lasbolts fizzed off his power armour opening his mouth to say.

"Prepare to be feasted upon"

As soon as he was done saying this his storm bolter opened a burst of three shots all hit and all killed. He turned to see the civilians that took shelter in a nearby ally his smile returned this was going to be fun.

"Duck"

Yelled sergeant Aelex as a bolt round sowed overhead only to hit the shoulder of another Guardsman. The panicked Guardsman of _Blauew 1__st__ regiment second company_ all standing up agented barricades made of the body's of hundreds of Guardsman, cultists and traitor marines, Aelex looked back up to see the regimental commissar was standing still with his bolt pistol aimed at the back of his head upon seeing this Aelex jumped up and started to fire at the chaos marines that were charging at them

"Death to the corps emperor "

The voice came from above their heads it was a chaos lord wearing a jump pack how descended on to the barricade and with a slash he had decapitated the commissar with his power sword Aelex turned his Lasgun to face the traitor marine who he quickly realised was Tarack the dammed and that was the last thing he saw before the plasma bolt burnt his skull turning it into a pile of slime

"No!"

Yelled Lorpheuns who had dived into the trench just in time to see Tarack kill his brother, the heretic simple laughter and said

"Now you die"

"No you"

Lorpheuns dived into Tarack ramming his bayonet into his side but he simple disregarded it stabbing his power sword into Lorpheuns chest, he dropped his gun alone with a small box and then fell to the ground. Tarack smiled then tuned a way to deal with the rest of the company who in this state of anarchy have not noticed the chaos lord

Beep

Beep

"The Emperor protects"

Said the dying guardsman

Beep

Tarack looked down to see a small box beeping

Beep

It was a bomb

Boooooom!

The traitor lord was blown into a million pieces

Upon seeing their lord die the traitor forces retreated, the few guardsmen what were aware of what happened started to rush towards Lorpheuns whose legs were blown off by the blast but he was still alive heard his vox talk once again

"We are the Black Dragons space marines chapter second company we are here to kill the heretic"

He smiled and looked up to see dozens of Thunderhawks and Valkyries one of which were circling over his position

(One year later)

"Captain"

Lieutenant hawk said with a saluted while two guardsmen looked to the door to see Iron-leg Lorpheuns killer of Tarack

Captain Lorpheuns marched across the commanded room his two metal legs clanking with every step while behind him marched a brunch of offers who quietly marched round a small planning table it should a small chaos fort the last of which on the planet under his leadership the regiment won many battles having his name added a banner in the eternity gate


End file.
